A different future
by Chibi E-chan4
Summary: What yould happen to the DBZ universe if 3 years after the Cell Games Gohan still blamed himself for his father's death? What if he was a darker version of himself? What if he went to school with a nosy Videl, who thought that everyone should bow to her? What can a 14 year old Gohan do when a new enemy attacks? Or when a Yandere is after him? No Buu. No Great Saiyaman.
1. The Gold Fighter

**Because I have read a lot of "Gohan goes to highschool" fics, I decided to make my own. BUT, in my fic Pan is Goten's twin sister, Gohan is a darker version of himself (due to the fact that he still blames himself for Goku's death) and he never stopped training. So technically, he's the strongest person in the universe. He also has full control of SSJ2 and SSJ3, although he tells everyone he's at level 2. Oh, and there will be no Buu, no Great Saiyaman. Only the Gold Fighter.**

Chapter 1: The Gold Fighter.

It was a beautiful Monday morning in 439 mountain area. A young 14 year old teen was sleeping peacefully on his bed. His name was Son Gohan. He was the son of the legendary martial artist Son Goku, and the Ox Princess Chichi. He was the big brother of Son Goten and Son Pan. In the mirai timeline he was a hero, a mentor, a father. In this timeline he also was a hero but nobody exept his family, the Z-fighters and their families knew. He saved the world from the monster/android Cell. But this afro guy Hercule Satan took his credit. Gohan didn't mind about this buffoon taking his credit. The only thing that concerned him was that Hercule said that ki was a 'trick' and he called all of them tricksters. But what angered Gohan the most was that he had no shame, no guilt for making fun of his dead father. Even though Goku died infront of all of them.

He was woken up by his two little siblings jumping on him. Today was also his frist day of school.

"WAKIE WAKIE BIG BROTHER!" the twins yelled jumping up and down.

"AAAAAHHHHH! GET OFF!" The older Son boy yelled.

Pan and Goten giggled. Gohan sighed and got up.

'How did I let mom talk me into this?' he wondered.

 _ **Flashback. Friday night. Son family having dinner...**_

"Gohan honey, I have something to tell you" Chichi said to her older son as she sat down.

"What?"Gohan asked a bit rude.

"Well, I want you to go to school." chichi answered.

"WHAT?! But I could destroy the whole planet with a finger if I wanted." Gohan yelled at his mother.

"Gohan, honey. I know that you already know all the stuff they teach, but think of it as a chance to make friends that aren't little green gods, or dragons, or men and women that are old enough to be your parents. Please." Chichi said softly to her son with a pleading look.

"Ok. But it won't be my fault if someone ends up to hospital or even dead. It's their fault for being weak." Gohan snorted and left the room.

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

He got dressed and went to eat breakfast. He finished eating and took of to the air. He landed to an alley and started walking to school. He stopped when he saw a bank getting robbed. He sighed, turned SSJ2 and walked over to the bank. He stopped infront of the crooks.

"Go to the police and surrender. Then I might not hurt you." Gohan said with a glare.

"Oh, look guys! Blondie thinks he can take us!" one of the crook said and his buddies laughed. He turned to Gohan. "Why don't you go cry to your mommy?"He taunted.

The only answer he got was a 'light' (for Gohan) punch to the jaw. The crook went flying through a wall. Gohan smirked as the other crooks' eyes widened.

"So, does anyone else want to try?" Gohan said still smirking.

One of the crooks fired at Gohan with his gun. To Gohan, the bullet went super slow. He raised his arm and caught the bullet. He crushed it with his hand and showed it to them.

"Excuse me, is this yours?" Gohan taunted.

The crooks' eyes were once again widened. Gohan smirked with their reaction. He knocked them out and left the bank. He dropped out of SSJ2 and started to walk to school. Suddenely, he saw a girl with black hair pulled into two pigtails and clear blue eyes looking at him like he was a suspect. He glared at her. His glare would even make Vegeta run screaming like a little girl.

 **This was chapter 1. Chapter 2 might be released tommorow.**

 **Chibi E-chan4**


	2. The Hellhole

**Hey! This is chapter 2! i forgot to mention that Gohan will be a bit of a smartass.**

Chapter 2: The Hellhole

Gohan arrived a little late at school. He went into the teachers' office and found the secretary talking on the phone. He was annoyed by this, but he waited till the blonde, green eyed secretary noticed him.

"I'm telling ya Mandy! He was like 'no way' and I was like 'yes way' and he said 'you're kidding' and I said 'I'm not!' and then..." the blonde secretary continued talking ignoring the fact that infront of her was a teenager that could snap her in half with the flick of his finger.

Gohan growled. That got her attention. She looked up at him to see an angry Gohan.

"Um... Mandy, call ya back in a sec." the secretary put her phone on her desk. "What can I do for you, sugah?" she said flirting with her.

"Goddamit woman! Can't you just give me that blasted timetable so I can get going?" Gohan asked furious with her.

She obeyed him, but with the timetable she also gave him a piece of paper. She winked at him and mouthed him 'for future _business_ ".

He quickly got out whispering things like 'blasted woman', 'idiotic secretary' and 'weak humans'. He saw in his timetable that his first period was in room 190. He sighed and walked over to class. He knocked the door and when he got a reply, he walked in.

"Hello ma'boy! You must be Son Gohan" the teacher said.

"Wow! Give the man a cigarette!" Gohan said under his breath.

"Class, this is Son Gohan. He got perfect mark on his entrance exams. You should learn from him" the teacher said.

Then, a guy with long blond hair yelled "NEEEEEEEEEEERD" and the whole class started laughing. Gohan growled.

"At least I have a brain" he smirked. That made the blond guy shut up.

"WOOOOOOWOOOOO! CUTIE OVER HERE! YOU CAN SIT HERE!" a blonde female screamed.

"Shut your blasted mouth woman! I swear you are as loud as his _highness_ when the "Terrible Four" cause trouble with his stuff!" Gohan yelled covering his ears.

Everyone looked at him. Then, a girl got up from her seat and speaked.

"You don't have to be so mean! She is my friend an I an Videl Satan!" Videl glared at him.

"So, you're the girl from the bank, that thinks she is tough!" Gohan taunted.

"I AM VIDEL SATAN! DAUGHTER OF THE MAN THAT KILLED CELL! THE WORLD CHAMPION HERCULE SATAN!" Videl screamed at his face.

This angered Gohan even more.

"Shut your mouth harpy! I am right here. You don't have to yell." Gohan said gritting his teeth.

"I WILL DO AS I PLEASE! IN FACT, YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME! YOU'RE JUST A SCUM THAT DOESN'T RESPECT THE GIRL WHOSE FATHER SAVED HIS SORRY ASS!" Videl yelled again.

Gohan laughed. "Come on. I know stronger lizards! Your 'daddy' is nothing in front of what I've faced. You said he's the world champion. Why wasn't he at the battle with the androids. You remember them, right? How come he always says a different way he 'defeated' Cell? And the biggest question: How does he know that they were 'light tricks'? And how did the 'light tricks' kill people. From what I know, light can't kll, can it?" Gohan asked with a smirk that would make Vegeta proud.

Videl didn't know what to say. That bastard outsmarted her. He made her think her father didn't beat Cell, even and if it was for a second. Her blue eyes narrowed at him. How dare he accuse her father of cheating?

"You kow, just because my dad killed Cell, that doesn't mean you can go around saying those crap about him. In fact, my father is 100 times stronger than yours so shut your trap." Videl told him.

That was the last straw. He turned at her with a murderous glare.

"How dare YOU talk about my father! He was a proud warrior and a great father! Not only _my_ dad was 100.000 times stronger than yours, but as it seems, 100.000 times more human!" Gohan yelled his onyx eyes filled with rage.

"Wait, what do you mean was?" Videl asked.

"You should know better than make fun of dead people. You don't want to see Gohan angry. The last villain we faced did it and now he's dead. Inside him, Gohan has a very unique power. You anger him, he snaps and then the whole world is in danger. Please don't do it. Or you'll be on the bad side of the strongest people on the whole universe." a new voice said.

 **This is it! Chapter 2 came sooner than I imagined. As you can see, Gohan acts a bit like Vegeta. This happenes because his Saiyan side somehow took over. When Gohan says "I know stronger lizards" he means Frieza and the Cold Family.**

 **Read and my other stories!**

 **Chibi E-chan4**


	3. The Broken One

**This is chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: The Broken One

They all turned to see the owner of the voice.

"Coach Krillin!" Sharpener said.

Krillin smiled at the sight of Gohan. Then his look turned into a serious one.

"Do not anger Gohan. He and Vegeta are the only people in the whole world that if you anger them, they might go on a killing spree." Krillin said.

Gohan smirked. And it wasn't a simple smirk. It was a Vegeta-sadistic smirk. When Krillin saw it, he shivered. It reminded him of Frieza's smirk. The one the 'Overgrown Lizard' gave before he killed a poor victim.

"Gohan, cut it out! You are starting to act like Frieza! I'm afraid that next time I will see you, you will be the ruler of the universe." He said.

"Aw, don't worry Krillin! If anything I will rule the earth. Or maybe half of the universe." Gohan answered.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! HOW DO YOU KNOW COACH KRILLIN AND WHO IS THIS FREEZER GUY? I DEMAND TO KNOW!" Videl screamed.

"No, wait. She's louder than Vegeta, my mom, Bulma and blonde Launch together!" Gohan growled covering his ears. "And shut the fuck up! It's none of your business so don't make it look like it is! And why the hell do you want to know? Why do you have to be such a bitch? And FYI, I won't tell you who this 'freezer guy' is! Why? Because his name is Frieza!"

Videl was shocked. Noone had ever talked to her like this. And the poor teacher. He didn't even knew what to do. The whole class was the same. Gohan continued.

"Just because you are the _saviour's_ daughter, that doesn't mean you can go around bullying people for your own goddamn reasons! There is a thing called _privacy_. It's spelled P-R-I-V-A-C-Y. Ever heard of that? And just because you're the _hero's_ daughter you can't act better than everyone! Not everybody bows to your father! And if fact, at the anniversary of the Cell Games not everyone's happy and celebrating! Some people are crying themselves to sleep. They act like everything is allright for their parents, siblings and friends. But in fact they are a mess. And they have your father bragging about his so called victory, while they are trying to forget about the people they lost. That's because not all people killed by Cell came back. There are some people that couldn't. Just because your family is whole and happy, it doesn't mean that every family's the same." And with those words, Gohan glared at Videl and left the room.

Videl was speechless. Was that true? Had Gohan really lost someone that didn't came back? Was she really such a bitch? She wondered.

Videl shook her head turning back to her old self. She snorted, crossed her arms and sat in her seat. Erasa looked at her friend.

"Videl, are you sure that you did the right thing by saying those words? It was obvious that Gohan lost someone close to him and he or she didin't came back. Maybe a cousin? A sibling? A girlfriend? A patent maybe?" Erasa asked her raven-haired friend.

"I don't care Erasa," Videl told her blonde friend "It's his problem. Not mine!" she said.

"Videl! How yould you feel if your mother never came back? What if she stayed dead?" Erasa asked angry at her friend.

"My mom did came back, but her and dad are divorced since last year. I don't see her that much." Videl snorted again.

Erasa turned her back to her friend. At lunch, she was going to talk to Gohan.

 _ **With Gohan...**_

"I don't belive the woman...that bitch...darn you loud harpy" Gohan mumbled while walking earning glares from other students.

He didn't care at all. He shot glares at them and made his way to the roof. He turned Super and blasted off to the sky. He went to the place where Piccolo had left him to survive. He started screaming at the top of his lungs and truned SSJ3. His power continued rising and his hair turned midnight black and shortened. His eyes turned yellow and he had red lines around his eyes. His upper body was covered with red fur. His tail was also a red color. He smirked at the feeling of his new power.

 **This was the chapter 3. I forgot to say that Gohan has his tail. It regrew a little after the Cell Games. I hope you likes this chapter. Gohan finally turned SSJ4!**

 **Chibi E-chan4**


	4. The Path to Evilness

**This chapter 4. I like Gohan being a badass.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: The Path to Evilness.

Gohan did it. He was a SSJ4. His tail was wrapped around his waist. He blasted off towards his school. He wore a sadistic smirk on his face. While he was flying, he decapsulised a watch. He wore it around his wrist and pushed the button. Now, he was waring a black and green Saiyan armor. He wore some red wristbands. But they were bigger. He wore some similar things on his legs. He wore a red bandana around his forehead. He smirked at his own sight. He powered up making his way to school.

 _ **At the hellhole...**_

Videl sighed. It had been two hours since all of them had seen Gohan. She was walking towards her next class. They had entered and sat at the bleachers. Life was boring. Everyone made their ways at the bleachers. Krillin came out and started speaking.

"Today, we have the honor of having with us the _great_ Hercule." Krillin said sarcastically.

Everyone cheered.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!THE CHAMP IS HERE!" A loud voice was heard.

Then the 'champ' meaning Hercule, walked in. He started talking how Goku and the others were fakes and tricksters and how he saved the world from Cell.

"...and this is how I killed the monster Cell. Since I'm the strongest in the whole world-" Hercule was cut off by a 'new' voice.

"Are you sure about that Hercule?" Everyone turned their eyes to see Gohan standing there smirking in his SSJ4 wearing Saiyan armor.

Krillin gasped. Gohan's voice was full of evilness. And his ki was a lot darker. Like the Saiyan one. Krillin understood. Gohan's Saiyan side had complete control over Gohan's body. Everyone looked pretty scared. 'Help us Hercule' and 'Save us champ' were heard across the class. This made Gohan smirk.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am Son Gohan and I belive you have something mine."Gohan growled.

"And what is that?" Hercule asked.

"My credit. You took my credit for killing Cell. I was the Delivery Boy. I was a broken 11 year old child. I lost my father that day. All I want is to forget about that day. BUT YOU ALWAYS REMIND ME OF WHAT A FAILURE I AM! EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU AND THE CELL GAMES! I'M SICK OF IT! SO I'LL KILL YOU! THEN I WILL RULE THE UNIVERSE AND WISH FOR IMMORTALITY!" Gohan laughed evilly.

Everyone was shocked. This was Gohan? The nerd they met two hours ago? This was shocking.

"Gohan! No! Don't give in to your Saiyan side! You can't rule the universe! You're only 14!" Krillin yelled.

"And your point is?" Gohan taunted.

"What would your father say? What if he heard what you said?" Krillin asked softly.

Gohan powered down and in a second he started trembling. At first they thought it was fear, but then they saw his face. He collapsed to the ground. He put his hands to his head and started screaming. It was like an inner battle was happening. The two sides of Gohan, the violent and the peaceful, were fighting for control. He started flying and he powered up. His power level was enormous. Everybody watched as Gohan's body was sourrounded by a black aura. Then it was white. Finaly it turned yellow and all the blackness left Gohan's body like Goku left to get food. His hair turned gold and his eyes teal. Then, he passed out.

Everyone's eyes went wide. What had just happened? This was the question in everyone's minds. Krillin caught Gohan's unconscious body. He explained that everything that Gohan said about ruling the universe weren't true, but at the same time they were. He told them that unlike everyone else, Gohan has two sides. A pure and an evil one. The evil one wanted world ruling, the other wanted world protecting. He told them that since the black energy left, the pure side won. He told them that Gohan was one of the few people alive that even though they had been in a lot of battles, they were pure harted.

This was a very interesting day.

 **I just love Gohan! He's my favorite character. Maybe I should make and a 'Gohan Tortune' fic.**

 **Until I write again,**

 **Chibi E-chan4.**


	5. The New Enemy

**This is chapter 5. In case you wonder, no. Gohan isn't going to rule the world. Infact, during those 3 years Gohan met the villain but he doesn't know it's him. You can say that Gohan's mind was in control or something like that. The one that did it wanted Gohan to give in to his Saiyan side for his own selfish reasons. Gohan is NOT the enemy. And I just added the SSJ4 thing because Gohan would 1) be angry to transform and 2) look more dark. And I love the SSJ4 transformation.**

Chapter 5: The New Enemy.

Gohan woke up. He was at a bed. Suddenely, a nurse came in.

"I see you're awake. You were beaten up pretty badly yesterday. Thank god that your friends brought you here." the brunette nurse.

"What kind of friends?" Gohan asked.

"You don't have to be rude you know! These people care about you!" the nurse yelled.

"Nobody cares what they do. Especially me." Gohan snorted while crossing his arm.

"You don't have to be so cold! I just said that they care about you!" the nurse argued.

"And I just said that I. DO. NOT. CARE!" Gohan shouted at the poor nurse.

The nurse run out of the room. Gohan stayed alone for a while. Then, Sharpener walked in.

"So, nerd-boy. What kind of freak are you?" he asked smirking.

"If I am a freak, then you are a...?" Gohan asked annoyed.

"Strong person" Sharpner said.

"Just like a said. And you are...? I know stronger grasshoppers for crying out loud! If Cell counts." Gohan smirked.

"Please! As Cell would ever beat me! I mean Mr. Satan defeated him with a hand tied behind his back. And I am his best student, after Videl. I'm the 3rd strongest person in the world." Sharpener said.

"Don't get too cocky. I may not remember what I blurted out while my other side had taken over, but whatever I said was true." Gohan smirked.

"That's not true!" the blond jock said.

"Just remember that I'm not in the mood for your shit. So fucck off!" Gohan told him.

Sharpener run out of the room crying and screaming like a little girl. Gohan sat there thinking.

'I can't let anyone know of my power. They would be afraid of me. They would leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore. But Videl, why am I starting to trust her? I will not say anything abou my past. I cannot let them break me! I will not be left in the dark. Dad, will you forgive me? Because of me you died. Because of me Goten and Pan are growing without a father. Because of me mom doesn't have a husband. Because of me you **never** met your youngest childs. I hope you can forive me.' Gohan thought as a tear fell down his cheek. Then Gohan fell into a deep sleep.

 _ **Dream...**_

 **"Do not worry Gohan. I will not leave you."** a voice said.

"W-who are you?" Gohan asked.

 **"You know who I am."** the voice said again.

"E-eiichi?" Gohan asked.

 **"Finaly! I thought you wouldn't recognise my voice Gohan"** Eiichi answered.

"Last time I saw you you had said- Wait... You were the one controlling me!" Gohan yelled.

 **"Bingo! Did you think that I would lose the chance to rule the universe? I would do anything. Even and if I had to kill you or everyone else on Earth."** Eiichi said. A sadistic smirk appeared on his face.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE SAIYAN RACE! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Gohan shouted.

" **Just remember Gohan, I will make you pay for taking control again."** Eiichi said and his form faded as Gohan woke up.

 _ **End of Dream...**_

Gohan woke up in cold sweat. This wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. He breathed in and out while trying to undersand why would Eiichi do this. Why would he make Gohan's saiyan side take over. And what did he mean by : " **I would do anything. Even and if I had to kill you or everyone else on Earth** ". Gohan shook his head, growled and fell into a ,dreamless this time, sleep.

 **This was it. Now, some things about Eiichi.**

 _ **Name: Eiichi (which means 'prosperous one')**_

 _ **Age: 18**_

 _ **Race: half Saiyan – half Hera (Like Bojack)**_

 _ **Powerlevel:(base form) 10.000.000**_

 _ **(SSJ) 18.000.000**_

 _ **(Super Hera [not sure if that's how Bojack's transformation is called]) 29.000.000**_

 _ **Appearence: Eiichi has Spikey black hair but the tips are orange. He has dark blue eyes and the Saiyan tail. His skin is a little blue, but most of it is skin color. He also has pointy ears.**_

 _ **Parents: father-Turles mother-Zagnya**_

 **This is all.**

 **Chibi E-chan4.**


	6. Note

Hi! Chibi E-chan4 here!

Thanks for the reviews!

For the guest, Gohan is like he was at Cell Saga since it has been only 3 years.

Read and Review!


	7. Back to school

**Chibi E-chan4 here!**

 **I want to say something about the reviews. I just thought 'The moon is destroyed. He can't become an Oozaru. This will be the way of Gohan going SSJ4'.**

Chapter 6: Back to school

It had been a week since the Gohan-evil incident. It was the most talked thing at school. Everybody feared Gohan. Videl was even more suspicious of him.

'How can a nerd be so strong?' she thought. This troubled her a lot. How could he fly and shot those things from his hands? Those had to be tricks, right? If they weren't, then he was going to teach her. Whether he liked it or not.

Erasa had been spreading rumors for Gohan. She said that he was abandoned because he was a freak. She said he was an evil man that got turned into a child because he did many bad things. Hell, she even said that he was kicked out of every school he went. And everybody belived her. She was just being mean.

Videl was walking through the hall. She was going to class. She turned around and saw Gohan walking past people. Everyone was looking at him. He walked not caring about anyone else. Suddenely, a student approached Gohan. He was a reporter from the school newspaper.

"Excuse me, Gohan. Can you answer me a few questions?" the student, named Mark, asked.

"Do whatever you want." came Gohan's reply as he crossed his arms.

"Ok. No1: Are the rumors true? Were you really abandonded by your parents because you are a freak?" Mark asked.

"I am no freak and my mother is pretty much alive and with me. My father is deceased. Nobody gives you the right to talk about my family." Gohan said with venom in his voice.

"Ok... No2: Are you really an evil man that got turned into a child because you did bad things?" Mark questioned.

"I am no evil man and why would I got turned into a kid? In fact, evil guys go to to hell a.k.a. HFIL." Gohan anwered.

"Ok. And No3: were you kicked out of every school you went?"

"I was homeschooled till I came to school here. I never went to another school."

After Mark got his answers, he thanked Gohan and left. Gohan walked to class and sat at his seat. Everybody looked at him with surprise.

"So the freak finally came back." Sharpener said.

"Shut up wealking. Weren't you the one crying because I yelled at you?" Gohan shot back and everyone started laughing.

 **This was it. Oh and** **Animefangirl365** **I just LOVE your story 'Watch the series'. Please update it soon.**

 **Also, this was the smallest chapter on this story. Read and Review.**

 **Chibi E-chan4.**


	8. Field Trip!

**Hi! Chibi E-chan4 here! I swear that this chapter will be longer than the last one. Thanks for the reviews everyone! You can ask any question you want. Btw, I decided to make two fics in one. This is a Gohan-badass/Gohan-tortune fic.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 7: Field Trip?!

Sharpener blushed and hid his head under the desk at Gohan's comment. Gohan walked over to his seat.

'I swear Dende, old pal, if anything exept school goes wrog today I _**will**_ kill you' Gohan thought.

But on Kami-er... Dende's Lookout, the little green Namekian had other plans.

"Whatever Gohan -hic-... You che-hic-ated on me with the -hic- pillow" a drunk Dende said holding a bottle of Vodka.

"I bet that he will be the only Kami of Earth that died at such a young age." Mr. Popo said as he shook his head.

Piccolo just nodded. "Gohan will kill him one of these days. I'll go dig a grave. Mr. Popo, do you have a headstone? If you do then write 'Dende. Kami of Earth. Murdered by Son Gohan for tortune.'" Piccolo said.

Back at school, Gohan was bored. He did everything. Cursed and treated Dende, texted to Goten and thought ten ways to prank Vegeta. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a soft knock on he door followed by a ' Get out of my way weakling!' and the door opened. Gohan prayed not to be who he thought it was. And Vegeta walked in.

Vegeta scanned the class for 'Kakabrat #1' as he called Gohan. He spoted him and smirked.

"Hello weak- I mean students. My name is Vegeta and I am here to tell you about something the bi- Bulma decided. All of you br- students will have a field trip to C.C. You will learn how the Hoi- Poi capsules are made. Then I will take Kakabrat #1 for some... _training_." Vegeta smirked at the thought of him beating the crap out of Gohan.

Gohan was about to say something, but another voice was heard.

"You are arrested for being an murderer and kidnapping reporters." Videl said as she tried to put handcuffs at Vegeta.

"What are you talking about crazy onna?" Vegeta yelled as he threw her at a wall. He then walked over at her and grabbed her throat.

"Hey! Vegeta. Let her go. I will _train_ with you. Meaning that I will kick your ass." Gohan smirked a smirk that would make Vegeta proud.

"Me. You. Spar. 3pm." Vegeta narrowed his eyes. " Oh, and you will be leaving tomorrow at 8 am. Be there or I will personaly come to _get_ you." and with a last smirk, Vegeta left the room.

Everybody exept Gohan were terrified. Even Videl. Then someone spoke.

"WE ARE GOING TO CAPSULE CORP.!" and everyone cheered.

Erasa looked over at Gohan. Even though she spread those rumors about him, he saved Videl's life. The bell rung and everybody was leaving.

"Gohan!" Erasa yelled.

"What do you want woman?" Gohan snorted.

"I want to say-" Erasa was cut off by Gohan.

"You want to say that you're sorry for ever meating me? That you never liked me? That to you I am a failure?" Gohan snorted.

"I-I want to say that I am really sorry for those rumors. Will you forgive me?" Erasa asked.

"I am still mad at you. How could you say things about me? How dare you bring my family into this? Do you know what I've been through to get by. I work for 10 hours straight to make money for my family! My father is dead and my mother is depressed! I have two younger siblings that are three years old and not only they don't have a father, but and a father figure as well. I am always away from home and they want to play. And you also called me a freak. I better be a freak than be you." Gohan said way to calmly and a deadly glare. He turned away and left.

Erasa was speechless. How could she do such a thing? How could she bring his family into this? She was ashamed of herself. Gohan was right, and she knew it.

Gohan walked to his locker. He saw Videl standing there waiting for him.

"Hi" she said.

"..." Gohan said nothing.

"I want to say thank you for saving my life back there" Videl said.

"It was nothing" Gohan grunted

"Yeah, but you were so brave" Videl said and blushed.

"..." again Gohan said nothing.

Videl then kissed him fully on the lips. She quickly parted away and blushed like mad. She said a silent sorry and left.

After this, Gohan was alone. He was thinking about all the things that happened since he came to school. He turned SSJ4, he lost control, he became a 'freak', he made a jock cry, his class is going to Capsule Corp. and a girl kissed him.

" **The first kiss for the first brat** " a voice in his mind said.

'Eiichi' was the only thing he thought. Putting his serious face in, he made his way to his next class, history.' With my luck we will probably be doing about the Cell Games' he thought as he disappered in the crowd.

 **This was chapter 7. I want to say that I really liked the G/V part. It was so cute! ^ω^. I wrote the Erasa part for the ones that wonder what would be Gohan's reaction to everything she said. Also, I do not know how to spell some words, so don't expect it to be perfect! I am neither from USA nor from UK.**

 **Read and Review**

 **Chibi E-chan4**


	9. History lesson!

**Hiya! I'm back... with a new chapter of 'A different future'! I want to thank Gohaxio for this chapter.**

Chapter 8: History lesson!

Gohan walked into the class.

"Mr. Son. It's an _honour_ to have you here" the teacher, Ms. Smith said sarcastically.

"I must be honoured that this came fron your _beautiful_ mouth." Gohan smirked.

Ms. Alice Smith blushed and if her hair was white, you would pass her for Jeice's twin sister. Ms. Smith was a young brunette with green eyes. Her long hair was pulled on a high ponytail and she was wearing glasses. From the stylish ones. She was in her middle 20's.

Gohan took his seat.

"Ok, kids. Today we will be doing about the two aliens that attacked East City. Does anyone know who they were and what they wanted?" Ms. Smith asked her students.

"They were from outer space and they wanted to destroy Earth." Videl said.

"Good. Now does anyone know who these people that fought them? And what happened to them?" Ms. Smith asked again.

"They were mere tricksters-wannabes."Videl said again. "They died at the battlefield"

"No they didn't" Gohan interrupted. "Everything this book says about it is crap."

"And how do you know Mr. Know-it-all?" Videl asked him mad at his behaviour.

"Do I look dead to you?"

"What?"

"Do. I. Look. Dead. To. You?" Gohan repeated as if she were braindamaged.

"You were there?" Videl said not beliving him.

"Belive what you want. I was there. I was the little kid. And if you don't belive me, why don't you ask the others? You know 'The 2'? I am one of them. The other one is Vegeta. Ask him. He never lies." Gohan smirked.

"Yeah, in some minutes you'll say that you know Bulma Briefs." Ms. Smith said raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know?" Gohan asked confused. He never said it.

"WHAT?! You know Bulma Briefs?" Videl, Erasa, Sharpener and the whole class said.

"Yeah, don't you Videl? I thought with you being _Mr. Satan_ 's daughter and all..." Gohan taunted.

"Shut up! I can take you whenever and wherever I want. In fact, I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back and my eyes closed." Videl grinned.

"Then why don't you do it now?" Gohan exclaimed as he got up.

"I will!" Videl said and punched him at the face with everything she got.

Gohan didn't even flinch. Videl's eyes widened.

"H-how did you do it? This was my strongest punch! A-and you didn't even dodge. Like I am nothing in front of you!" Videl was shocked.

"Well, I have been training since I was four. I went through hell and back to become what I am. I witnessed and seen things that no kid should have done. I fought in battles with the strongest villains. I fought my evil uncle! Hell, I even fought on another planet and I got my neck broken! You think that since you fight crime everyday, you have been through a death battle. You know nothing of real pain. To be a good fighter doesn't only mean to be strong phisically. You also need to be mentally and emotionally. You can't go in a battle without knowing how to control your emotions. The enemy might use it against you. You need to be trained mentally because you never know if the villain enters your mind. He might tey to break you. He might invade your memories. He might make you feel pain. Not physically, but an emotional pain. This is what I meant when I said 'you need to know how to control your emotions'. I know of these things. Trust me." Gohan said and sat back at his seat.

"I-I..." Videl started but she couldn't say anything. She sat down.

Gohan started thinking about CC, and Eiichi.

'What if when we're there Eiichi attacks? What if I am not able to protect them? What if I'm not strong enough?' Gohan thought. 'Goten, Pan, mom. I would do anything for you three. I would even give my own life. Dad, I hope you can forgve me. It has been 3 years and I still haven't forgiven myself. I am so sorry.' an tear slid down his cheek. Then, he fell asleep in class.

 **Ok, I am done with this chapter. In this chapter you can see a smartass Gohan. In the end of the chapter, you can see a more soft Gohan. The Gohan that always will be there. Inside, he is still the broken 11 year old boy from the Cell Games.**

 **Read and Review**

 **Chibi E-chan4**


	10. The Field Trip Is Starting

**Hi! I'm Chibi E-chan4 and this is another chapter of... 'A different future'!**

 **At chapter 7, Gohan says he works 10 hours straight. Actually, he trains with Vegeta and Vegeta gives Gohan money (great job if you ask me). If Gohan wins, he has free lunch. If Vegeta wins, Gohan leaves for the afternoon to heal himself normally. And Vegeta never wins. ;3**

 **Enjoy my viewers.**

Chapter 9: The Field Trip Is Sarting.

It was finally Tuesday. (a/n: the events from chapter 7 and 8 take place on Monday) The students were going to CC today. Gohan got out from the bed after two little kids that were jumping on him met the wall personally. Gohan left from home at 7:30 arrived at school around 8, so he was there on time.

The school bus was already there but the students weren't on. Gohan quickly walked to where his class was and crossed his arms as Ms. Smith told the students the rules.

"Now, get in the bus and have some fun!" Ms. Smith grinned.

Everyone got into the bus. After two long hours, they finally arrived at CC. All the stubents got out of the bus and waited at the front lawn of CC. Vegeta was with them and even though Bulma is his wife, he doesn't have keys. The reason? He is always in the house at his precious GR. Everyone was getting bored easily.

After half an hour Gohan walked over to the door and with his keys, he opened it. Everybody, excluding Vegeta, were speechless. Gohan walken in CC.

"Bulma! Where the hell are you?" he yelled.

"Gohan? What are you doing here? Aren't you in -ouch!- school?" Bulma asked her godson.

"You invited my class here, remember?" Gohan asked the blue haired genious.

"This...was...TODAY?!" Bulma yelled as Gohan covered his ears.

"Yes!" Gohan replied mad ofcourse

Bulma hurried and went to get dressed. She wore a navy blue sleeveless dress that ended a little before her knees. She wore a red bandana around her neck and also black high heels. She walked into the living room and greeted the students.

"Hi! I'm Bulma Briefs, and as you know this is my husband Vegeta. We have a son and a daughter who are at Gohan's house playing with his little siblings. Trunks is 4, Goten and Pan (Gohan's little brother and sister) are 3 and Bura is 2. You will meet them later. Now, does anyone have questions?" Bulma asked sweetly.

"Gohan, leave." Videl ordered.

"Why should I?" Gohan asked the daughter of the _champ_.

"Because you broke into CC and if you don't leave I will have you arrested." Videl yelled at him.

"You will arrest me because I walked into my godmother's house? Don't make me laugh weakling!" but it was too late, Gohan laughed.

"I am no weakling!" Videl tried to attack him. Gohan dodged.

"What did I tell you yesterday at class? That I'm better than you and you should try to always be ready?" Gohan taunted while smirking.

"I take orders from noone!" Videl snorted.

"This was what Vegeta said when he first came here. Now he's like 'Vegeta! Bring me the phone!' 'Ok, you blasted bitch!'. He does everything that Bulma says." came Gohan's reply.

"I do not care what this weakling does. I am the world champion's daughter!" Videl crossed her arms.

"You know, when I first saw you and you snapped at someone, I thought that it was pride. But then I realised that it wasn't pride, it was arrogance. Understand it Videl, the world doesn't involve aroung you. I know more than 10 people stronger than you and trust me, your dad isn't one of them. You have to see that not everybody likes you. You should know better than invading people's personal space. And you think that I have secrets. Yes, I do. Everyone does. AND IF SOMETHING IS NOT YOUR BUISINESS, THEN DON'T MAKE IT LOOK LIKE IT IS! I SAVED YOUR LIFE, WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THE WORD 'RESPECT' MEANS?" Gohan yelled.

Videl felt ashamed. He was right. She wasn't someone, she was weak compared to him. She couldn't even protect herself from Vegeta. She wanted to know everything about Gohan. Hell, she even kissed him, but the kiss was only to say thanks. She disgusted herself. She shuted up and headed at the back of the crowd.

 **Ok. This is where the chapter ends. I really need sleep! I am so sleepy that I will fall asleep on the computer.**

 **Read and Review**

 **Chibi E-chan4**


	11. he is a WHAT!

**Hiya! I am Chibi E-chan4 and this is the new chapter of 'A different future'! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!**

 **Hey IAmASaiyanGirlWarrior13! Yes, there will be another kissing scene between Gohan and Videl but the problem is I don't know when. You see, I usually update everyday, but these days I am a little busy with some things and tomorrow I will go to a camp for a week, and later on July 12 I will go on holiday! So if this chapter doesn't involve kissing, don't wait for the next one soon!**

 *** blah * this will be Saiya-go (Chichi and Bulma were taught by Vegeta and Gohan. Goten, Trunks, Bura and Pan also know how to speak Saiya-go.)**

* * *

Chapter 10: He is a WHAT?!

Bulma saw the scene in front of her. Was this Videl girl as bad as Gohan made her look? She coughed and everyone looked at her.

"Hello, students. Just like I said I am Bulma Briefs and this is my husband Vegeta. Come with me to the lobby to get your room keys. You will later meet my father Dr. Briefs and my mother Bunny Briefs. Then I will guide you around CC. You will go to the inside garden, the gym, the inside pool, the kitchen, the 100 degrees room, the weapony room, the family chambers, the family friend's chambers and the GR. At the inside garden youy will see my parents' 'kids', meaning the animals. I think Gohan will be surprised with who is in there. The 100 degrees room is a room where you can chamge the temprature. Higher and lower. The weapony room is the room where my husband and Gohan have their weapons. YES, they are legal. The GR stands for Gravity Room. There, Vegeta and Gohan train at higher gravity to make themselves faster, stronger and get more control over themselves. How they train? They increase the gravity and try to stand. Then they train harder than you can imagine. To be honest, noone knows what their training session is. Vegeta doesn't like it that Gohan is the strongest in the universe!" Bulma said with a wink.

Gohan groaned. Now that she said that Videl won't leave him alone.

'Sometimes I think it would be better if I was just human.' Gohan thought.

' **Yeah, but a mere human can't help me rule the universe now, can he?** ' Eiichi's voice was heard at the back of his mind.

'Now I wish I was human even more!' Gohan thought.

The whole class looked at Gohan with shock. _HE_ was the strongest in the universe? Yeah, right! Videl snorted.

"My father is the stronest. He beated Cell for Kami's shake!" Videl yelled.

"None of you know the truth, huh? Look at Mr. Satan. He hasn't trained in years! And if Cell was a 'trickster' as the _champ_ calls him and the guys from the CG, then how could he kill people? Last time I checked 'light tricks' can't kill, can they?" Bulma shot back.

Videl looked at Bulma with shock.

"LOOK HERE LADY! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, BUT NOBODY MESSES WITH A SATAN AND LIVES! WE HAVE MINE AND MY FATHER'S FANS!" Videl shouted.

Bulma smirked "And we have a Vegeta and a Gohan".

Videl was now fuming. "YOU THINK YOU CAN MESS WITH ME!? WELL, YOU'RE LUCKY I HAVEN'T KICKED YOUR SORRY ASS YET!" Videl shouted again.

Bulma was now mad. "Well, Miss _Satan_ , you want to play that way? Ok. You and your worthless ass of a father are banned from CC" Bulma yelled and then continued with a smirk " _forever_ ".

"How dare you! Who do you think you are to ban me from here?" Videl yelled.

"Oh, I'm just your friendly neighbourhood Bulma Briefs." Bulma said with a fake sweet smile.

"AND I AM VIDEL SATAN! THE STRONGEST WOMAN IN THE WORLD!"

"If you think that, then you haven't met Chichi or 18. They are the strongest. I bet Chichi could beat you. Even though she hasn't trained in 15 years."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Videl growled. "With my father's fans, I can close your company." Videl smirked at her idea.

"And I then will never repair anything. If a new evil comes, I will just sit and drink my coffee while people are getting killed and I will have every way of transportation in my house. Then I'll show a video from the REAL Cell Games, so they can see what a fraud your father is. And later, the real winner of the Cell Games will rise to defeat this new evil."

"Ow ow ow." Gohan cut both of them. "You know about the evil?" he asked Bulma.

"Of course! Vegeta has been sensing this guys powerlevel from last week! Do you know who it is?" Bulma asked Gohan with a serious face.

Gohan then spoke again.

*I don't know if you know him. It's Eiichi. He's a man I met two years ago. He's four years older than me. He also knows how to take control of people's minds. He was the one that made my Saiyan side take over *Gohan told his godmother.

* He did such a thing? * Bulma asked shocked. * Why would he do such a thing? *

* He wants to rule the world. But since we are a lot stronger than him, he tried to do it through me. He knows my weaknesses. He is also a half-breed. He watched his mother getting killed at the hands of Cell, and we had killed his father, so he also wants revenge *

"He is a WHAT?!" Bulma yelled in English.

"What is going on! I demand you to tell me!" Videl ordered.

"Weren't you supposed to be banned from CC? What are you still doing here?" Gohan told Videl smirking.

* * *

 **There wasn't a kissing scene between those two :( Sorry!**

 **Just read and review,**

 **Chibi E-chan4.**


	12. Note 2

Hi! Chibi E-chan4 here!

Sorry I haven't updated in almost 3 weeks! As you know I was at a camp, and now I am on vacation! I have to say dome things.

1) at chapter 4 Gohan is wearing Bardock's armor. For the SSJ4 transformation, he doesn't turn into a golden great ape because if he did, he wouldn't gain control so easily and fast (the evil side). And also if he did turn into a golden great ape, Piccolo would cut off his tail or destroy the moon.

Also, Eiichi wants to rule the world through Gohan because he is too weak to do it himself. And he also wants revenge because he thinks that like they killed his father Turles, they killed his mother Zagnya. And he never met his father.

Enjoy reading!


	13. An unlikely Friendship

**Hi! Just like I said at the note, I am so sorry for not updating for almost 3 weeks. I am back at home and ready for the next chapter.**

 **You know MrSquaad, Zagnya, Bojack, Kogu, Bido and Bujin weren't always concealed in the star. Second, Bulma had made cameras trong enough to stand Vegeta's power. I know that Vegeta is weaker than Gohan, but they worked. Bulma is a genius after all. She kept the real footage to be able to blackmale Gohan with it. He doesn't like the fame and fron the story you understand that he likes his privacy. Krillin is a highschool teacher because he wants money to get by. Gohan is a SSJ3 because he trained really hard. His tail came back a while after the Cell Games. Vegeta and Gohan need weapons because they like to train for power and skill. Dende is DRUNK! Have you ever heard how stupid are the things a drunk person says? And Dende's not a child. He is a teen.**

 **TegamiBachi25. Hi! Thanks for liking my story. What Videl is demanding will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **^blah^ is speaking telepathically**

Chapter 11: An unlikely Friendship.

Videl looked at Gohan. She hadn't left CC, but she was looking every move he did. She thought of everything he said. She was sorry and she was going to prove it to him.

"GOHAN!" She yelled.

"What do you want?" Gohan spat back.

"I DEMAND YOU TO ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!" She screamed.

-Gohan P.O.V.-

"I DEMAND YOU TO ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!" I heard her scream at me.

I turned around and looked at her with a look of shock.

'Did she just apologise to me?!" I thought surprised.

I looked in her eyes and saw regret. Did she regret apologising? Then her eyes looked into mine. I walked over to her.

"What?" I asked still shocked.

"I'm sorry for everything that I said and did. I am sorry for treating you like I did. I just thought that if I knew everything about you, I would be more safe. Ever since my dad killed Cell, every single detail of my life had been in spotlight. I am sorry. I understand if you don't accept my apology. I'm truly sorry and I hope we can start again." I was surprised by her words.

I gave her my hand for a handshake.

"Hi. I'm Gohan, you?" I told her.

Her regretfull face turned into one of mixed shock and surprise. She blinked and then she smiled. She took my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Gohan. I'm Videl." she told me

"Wanna go at the weapony?" I offered to the class.

They answered with a nod and I took Videl's hand. I walked with them to the weapony. I opened the door and what I saw shocked me.

-Goten P.O.V.-

(a few minutes earlier)

I can hear big brother -Gohan- yelling at some girl. I am bored. Trunks is too. Pan and Bura are back at home. Me and Trunks ran off to play here.

"Hey Goten! Noone is looking at us. We xan play in the weapony!" Trunks told me.

"But Trunks" I started saying "last time we went somewhere we weren't supposed to, big brother caught us and threaten us with no food" I said. I could feel tears gathering in my eyes.

"Stop whining you crybaby! We're just going to take a look." Trunks grinned.

My tears dissapeared. I trust Trunks. Pan does to. But Pan likes him. I like him too. But as a friend. Pan likes him just like Auntie Bulma likes Uncle Vegeta.

I follow Trunks to the weapony. He opens the door and gets in. I follow him. I saw all those weapons on the walls. The only thing I could think was 'wow'. In the roon there were swords, shooters, even laser guns. Trunks walked over to one sword. It was made from a silver blade and the other handle was made fron gold. The handle's form was one of a dragon -Shenron, I thinks that's how big brother called him- and the dragon's eyes were made fron two rubbies. On the blade, there were those words: 'Gohan. A true Saiyan. A perfect warrior. A great hero.'. I looked at it. It was so pretty! I wanted to touch it. Suddenely, the door opened and big brother was standing outside the door. On his face was written shock. But what I saw, was that he was holding a girl's hand. Wait till I tell mommy and Pan! Behind him were more boys and girls.

"What are you two doing here? You're not allowed to be in this room!" big brother yelled.

I felt tears gathering in my eyes. Gohan sighed. He kneed in front of me. He hugged me and whispered how everything was ok and that he didn't mean to yell at me. The tears dissapeared from my eyes for second time today and I smilled. I hugged my brother back.

"I' ' ' . .'andthenIwasgoingtotakealookatitandyoucamein!" I said so fast that I wasn't sure if he understood.

( I'm sorry for being in here big brother. It's just that Trunks and I wanted to see this room. And then I saw that really cool sword that on it said 'Gohan. A true Saiyan. A perfect warrior. A great hero.' and then I was going to take a look at it and you came in)

Gohan smiled at me. "Ok, just don't do it again. Me and Vegeta aren't letting you four in because we are afraid that you will get hurt. Do you understand me?" I nod. "Good" he then turns to the other kids. "The boy with the black spiky hair is my little brother Goten. The boy with the pur- I mean lavender hair is Bulma's son Trunks. He is the brain in all their pranks" big brother said to his friends glaring at Trunks.

Trunks looked away. He sarted thinking. Well, it looked like it. But what noone knows is that me, Trunks, Pan and Bura were taught how to talk telepathically from Mr. Piccolo. I opened my mind link and I decided to scare the hell out of someone. He had long blond hair and he looked like a girl. He flexed his muscles. I giggled at how puny they were. It was time to start.

^Helloooooooooooooo!^ I said.

"Who is there?" the blond man said. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

^I am the ghost of You-Know-Who.^ I said.

"A-are you L-lord V-V-Voldemort?" he asked.

^Yes^ I whispered making it sound evil.

"AAAAAHHHH" he screamed like a little girl. I laughed. Gohan looked at me.

*Goten stop scaring Sharpener. He is a friend* Gohan told me in Saiya-go.

I pouted and just nodded. It wasn't fun when Gohan caught me. I walked over to him and I tugged his pants. He looked down at me.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Mr. Long Hair." I made a puppy dog face.

He made a puzzled face. He asked for what was I apologising.

"For trying to scare you by talking to you telepathically." I anwered.

"YOU ARE LORD VOLDEMORT?!" he yelled.

"No. I was just trying to scare you by telling you that." to make it more real, fake teard were in my eyes. I might not be as bright as everyone else, but I'm not stupid either. I know how to act.

I felt his gaze softening. 'It's ok' he said and I smiled. I called Trunks and we left.

-No P.O.V.-

Gohan laughed lightly at the sight of his little brother 'playing dirty' st Sharpener. Just the sight of it made him laugh.

 **I'm done with this chapter. Next one maybe tomorrow.**

 **On Saturday night I saw 'Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets'. This is why I added the part with Voldemort.**

 **Chibi E-chan4 a.k.a. Scarlet Edwards.**


	14. A song for the Mirai's

**This is Chapter 12.** **Hey! Sorry for the last chapter! I knew I shouldn't have let my big sister upload it! This was not the real chapter 12. The real chapter 12 is this one!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: A song from the Mirai's

-Pan P.O.V.-

Do the boys really think that me, Bura and mommy are stupid? Do they really think that we didn't notice them gone? We walked towards CC. Mommy is really angry at them. I am trying to calm her down a bit. I'm almost sorry for them. Almost.

"Mommy?" I ask her.

"What is it honey?" she asks me.

"Can we call Marron to come and play with us?" I ask her. I didn't use my puppy dog eyes, because I am working on them to make them cuter.

"Sure honey." Mommy anwers.

I sit at the back and start talking with Bura. We talk about Trunks and Goten. We like the boys. For the past two months, I have been trying to hook Goten and Bura up. I know that we are only 3 -in Bura's case 2- but they are destinied to be together.

We finally arriverd at CC. Mommy got out of the car.

"GOTEN GOKU SON! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE MISTER! YOU TOO TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!" Mommy screamed as she opened the front door.

Auntie Bulma came in the room.

"Hey Chichi! What brings you here?" Auntie Bulma asked.

"Trunks and Gotenj left and came here. I was with the girls, so I didn't notice them... at first. The little devils left a note. Here" Mommy said and gave auntie Bulma a note.

It said:

 _Mommy,_

 _Me and Trunks went to CC to sneak into the weapony. I love you very much. I have to go now. Trunks is calling me._

 _Goten._

Seriously, how can someone be so stupid? Bura took my hand and we told our mommies that we were going to call Marron.

Marron arrived a little later. Auntie Bulma had left right after we left to call Marron. Uncle Veggie was with Auntie Bulma too. Me, Bura and Marron walked at the halls. Suddenely, I sensed Gohan. The girls did too and we run towards my big brother.

-No P.O.V.-

Gohan saw the three girls approaching. His class was in the living room. They were going to the Karaoke Room. They didn't say anything about this room because it was a surprise. Since it was June, someone anonymous was going to sing for them. Neither he knew who it was.

They walked over to the Karaoke Room and Gohan saw two familiar people. One male and one female. The male was tall, had lavender hair, blue eyes and a sword on his back. The female had black hair and eyes. She wore a orange bandana on her head. Then it hit him.

"Mirai Trunks! Mirai Pan!" Gohan said grinning like an idiot.

"Hey big brother!" Mirai Pan said and hugged her 'big' brother.

"What are you wearing?" Gohan asked noticing her outfit. She wore a navy blue strapless bikini and black high heels.

"Oh, that... I'm gonna sing." She said with the Son Grin.

"And what are you gonna sing? 'I'm sexy and I know it'?" Gohan joked.

"NO! I'm gonna sing 'Bilionera'!" Mirai Pan yelled her face red.

"I thought you hated the song." Gohan said puzzled.

"Goh, she's gonna sing it for me. I dared her to." Mirai Trunks entered the conversation and winked at Mirai Pan.

Gohan laughed at his sister's red face. He introdused them to the class and Mirai Pan walked on the stage.

The music started and she started singing.

 _Tomame la mano  
Que tu eres cosa Buena  
Esta noche quiero bailar  
Sobre en la arena  
No soy una ajena  
No soy nada mal  
Ven paca ven paca  
Y ahora_

Tomame la mano  
Que tu eres cosa Buena  
Esta noche quiero bailar  
Sobre en la arena  
No soy una ajena  
No soy nada mal  
Ven paca ven paca  
Y ahora

Gimme boy  
Gimme boy  
I'm your lady  
I got here  
What you want  
Feels so crazy  
Gimme boy  
Gimme boy  
I'm your baby  
I'm your lady  
I'm your girl  
I'm your girl  
I'm your mama  
Come on boy  
Don't be shy  
Don't want drama  
I'm your girl  
I'm your girl  
Beladona  
Sexy mama

You start this fire  
The way you look at me  
Takes me higher  
I want this moment to last forever  
And ever and over again  
Gimme gimme some of that  
Ulah ula la

Tomame la mano  
Que tu eres cosa Buena  
Esta noche quiero bailar  
Sobre en la arena  
No soy una ajena  
No soy nada mal  
Ven paca ven paca  
Y ahora

Tomame la mano  
Que tu eres cosa Buena  
Esta noche quiero bailar  
Sobre en la arena  
No soy una ajena  
No soy nada mal  
Ven paca ven paca  
Y ahora

It's looking all so right  
Can't get you out of my sight (woah, oh)  
Is it love love love love love  
Is it love love love love love

You start this fire  
The way you look at me  
Takes me higher  
I want this moment to last forever  
And ever and over again  
Gimme gimme some of that  
Ulah ula la

Tomame la mano  
Que tu eres cosa Buena  
Esta noche quiero bailar  
Sobre en la arena  
No soy una ajena  
No soy nada mal  
Ven paca ven paca  
Y ahora

Tomame la mano  
Que tu eres cosa Buena  
Esta noche quiero bailar  
Sobre en la arena  
No soy una ajena  
No soy nada mal  
Ven paca ven paca  
Y ahora

Mirai Pan finished singing. Mirai Trunks was wearing a smirk on his face. All the male students(minus Gohan) were looking at her with lust. She made a disgusted face. All the girls were looking at her with jealousy.

"Stop looking at my sister like that or I'll hurt you so much that not even Porunga won't be able to heal you." Gohan said glaring at his male classmates.

 **This was Chapter 12. I just love writting! I put the song in because my little brother (who is 14) made me to, because he finds the singer hot.**

 **Bye!**


	15. Gohan's birthday

**Hi! Sorry for not being able to update soon! You see, my little cousin is here and I spend most of my time with her. And I am out with my friends sometimes, so I don't have much time. It's summer!**

 **Now, this is the new chapter!**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Gohan's birthday.

Gohan kept glaring at those students. They were looking at Mirai Pan with so much lust, it was creepy.

"Stop drooling over my sister. Get your eyes off of her or I _will_ rip them out." Gohan threatened again.

Then, little Pan walked in with Bura and Marron. Whan she saw Gohan her eyes lit up and she run towards her big brother.

"Hi Gohan!" She said in her little cute voice and those big eyes making everyone melt.

"Hello Pan." Gohan said as he ruffled his little sister's hair.

"Gohan, have you seen Gotan and Trunks?" She asked.

"No." Gohan started getting nervous.

Suddenely, Pan's eyes narrowed. She no longer looked cute.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? GO FIND THEM!" the little girl screamed.

"Pan, come on!" Bura and Marron tried to calm their friend down.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FIND THEM FOR TWO HOURS! I AM TIRED, WET AND HUNGRY! HE IS GOING TO FING THEM FOR ME..." Pan put on her cute face again "right big brother?"

"Um... ye-" Gohan didn't have a chance to finish, he was already out of the door. He sighed.

'Times like this I miss being an only child.' the teen thought. He walked towards Trunks' room. There he found Goten and Trunks planning a mega-prank. He didn't even speak. He picked them up by the collars of their shirts and he walked towards the Karaoke Room ignoring the chibis' protests.

After he walked into the Karaoke Room he set the two chibis down. Then Pan and Bura started screaming at their brothers.

'Their so much like their mothers' Gohan thought with amusement as the two little girls scolded the two little boys.

Gohan took his class and left the Karaoke Room. They walked into the living room. There it was full of posters and photoes of Gohan. It was one that surprised everyone. It was a photo of Gohan. He was around 10 years old. He was wearing the same kind of armor that he wore at the incident and he had a smirk on his face. It didn't make him seem evil. It made him seem sexy. All the girls fell in love with his body. Since the armor was broken and the spandex was ripped, they could see his muscles and abbs. Then, Bulma (who was in the room) walked over to Gohan and hugged him.

"Happy birthday Gohan!" Bulma told him happily.

"Thanks." Gohan said.

Gohan was surprised to see all his (and his father's) friends. Everyone had a present for him. Exept Bulma.

Gohan opened his presents. His mum bought him an electric guitar. Vegeta gave him an exact replica of his combat gloves and boots. The 'Terrible Four' plus Marron gave him a card with wishes and drawing that they made. Krillin and 18 gave him a gi like Goku's. Yamcha gave him a baseball set. Tien gave him a book named 'How To Multiform'. Chiaotzu gave him his only hair. Piccolo gave Gohan a computer.

Bulma gave Gohan a capsule.

"Open it whan you're alone. I also have something else for you. You'll see." Bulma winked at him.

Gohan and his classmates enjoyed themselves for the party. A while before the party was over, Bulma took the microphone.

"Hello students of OSH and Z-fighters! This is the ultimate surprise for our beloved Son Gohan. Welcome... Breaking Benjamin. Then, everyone gasped. How did Bulma manage to do that? Gohan looked surprised.

"You did this for me?" Gohan asked Bulma and she nodded.

"Thanks Bulma" Gohan smiled.

'Enjoy it Gohan. It's the least I can do for you. Not because you saved the world, but because everyone deserves a real chilhood. And at least you're not acting cold and heartless. That's an improvenemt.

Benjamin Burnley, the singer, started singing and the other members of the group played eithewr the guitar or the drams or they did the vocals.

Mustic started playng.

 _ **The shadow of a man  
I'm nothing less  
I am holding on, still holding on  
And every now and then life begins again  
I am holding on, still holding on  
I'm not like you**_

 ** _Your faceless lies_**  
 ** _Your weak dead heart_**  
 ** _Your black dead eyes_**

 ** _I'll make it through, but not this time_**  
 ** _Your hope is gone, and so is mine_**

 ** _Live, fight_**  
 ** _Crawl back inside_**  
 ** _Sick, blind_**  
 ** _Love left behind_**  
 ** _And I won't live, your weak wicked lie_**  
 ** _You pull me in, I'm one step behind_**

 ** _Show me where it hurts_**  
 ** _And I'll make it worse_**  
 ** _Are you holding on? Keep holding on_**  
 ** _Dilated eyes shine for one last time_**  
 ** _Are you holding on? Keep holding on_**  
 ** _You're not like me_**

 ** _Your faceless lies_**  
 ** _Your weak dead heart_**  
 ** _Your black dead eyes_**

 ** _I'll break you in, and let this die_**  
 ** _Your hope is gone_**  
 ** _And so is mine_**

 ** _Live, fight_**  
 ** _Crawl back inside_**  
 ** _Sick, blind_**  
 ** _Love left behind_**  
 ** _And I won't live, your weak wicked lie_**  
 ** _You pull me in, I'm one step behind_**

 ** _I'm becoming a monster, just like you_**  
 ** _After it all you'll try to break me too_**  
 ** _Falling forever, chasing dreams_**  
 ** _I brought you to life so I can hear you scream_**

 ** _Live, fight_**  
 ** _Crawl back inside_**  
 ** _Sick, blind_**  
 ** _Love left behind_**  
 ** _And I won't live, your weak wicked lie_**  
 ** _You pull me in, I'm one step behind_**  
 ** _I'm one step behind_**  
 ** _I'm one step behind_**

The song ended. Then another one started.

 _ **So clever,  
Whatever,  
I'm done with these endeavors.  
Alone I walk the winding way.  
(Here I stay)  
It's over,  
No longer,  
I feel it growing stronger.  
I'll live to die another day,  
Until I fade away.**_

 ** _Why give up, why give in?_**  
 ** _It's not enough, it never is._**  
 ** _So I will go on until the end._**  
 ** _We've become desolate._**  
 ** _It's not enough, it never is._**  
 ** _But I will go on until the end._**

 ** _Surround me,_**  
 ** _It's easy_**  
 ** _To fall apart completely._**  
 ** _I feel you creeping up again._**  
 ** _(In my head)_**  
 ** _It's over,_**  
 ** _No longer,_**  
 ** _I feel it growing colder._**  
 ** _I knew this day would come to end,_**  
 ** _So let this life begin._**

 ** _Why give up, why give in?_**  
 ** _It's not enough, it never is._**  
 ** _So I will go on until the end._**  
 ** _We've become desolate._**  
 ** _It's not enough, it never is._**  
 ** _But I will go on until the end._**

 ** _I've lost my way._**  
 ** _I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end._**

 ** _Living is hard enough_**  
 ** _Without you fucking up._**

 ** _Why give up, why give in?_**  
 ** _It's not enough, it never is._**  
 ** _So I will go on until the end._**  
 ** _We've become desolate._**  
 ** _It's not enough, it never is._**  
 ** _But I will go on until the end._**

 ** _I've lost my way._**  
 ** _I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end._**

 ** _U-uh, u-uh_**

 ** _The final fight I'll win,_**  
 ** _The final fight I'll win,_**  
 ** _The final fight I'll win,_**  
 ** _But I will go on until the end._**

The song ended and everyone clapped. The grour continued playing ans singing the rrst of the songs from Gohan's favorite albums 'Phobia', 'Dear Agony' and 'Dark Before Dawn'.

The party ended around midnight and everyone went to sleep. It was an exsausting day.

 **All done with this chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	16. Family Videos

**Hey! I'm back baby! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I wasn't home. Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 14: Family Videos.

Gohan woke up the day after the party. He was finally 15. He got up from the bed to get greeted by his two siblings bumping on him.

"Hey squirts" he said sleepily.

"Hi nii-chan" the twins said happily oblivious to their brother's need for sleep.

"You two never call me nii-chan. What are you up to?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" the twins said and run out of the room to... Dende knows where.

Gohan sighed and got out of his room. He walked down the staires and went to CC's kitchen to eat breakfast. He was surprised to see all his classmates talking with his family and friends. Chichi was showing them pictures of Gohan when he was a baby and a toddler. Krillin, Yamcha and Tien were telling them of Gohan's pranks when he was a pre-teen. Gohan was even more surprised when Vegeta was telling them how a great of a fighter he was and that he respected him a lot.

Gohan cleared his throat and everybody looked at him. Some troublemakers walked over to Gohan and fell to their knees. While worshiping him they where saying things like "bow to the great prank king Gohan" or "your desire is my command, oh great prank king". Some other students bowed too and they were worshiping him for his great Matrial Arts skills. And the biggest popularity of girls were saying how cute he was and stuff like this.

Suddenely, Chichi and Bulma screamed. Gohan, worried about his mother and godmother run to their sides.

"Mom! Bulma! Are you ok?" He asked worrilly.

"Look what I found Bulma! Gohan's baby videos!" Chichi said.

"Let's see them." Bulma said and put the DVD in the DVD player.

 **Scene cange**

 **A young woman was sitting on a chair and sighed. Next to her was a young man. They were looking at a crib with a small baby boy in it.**

 **"Goku, we still haven't found a name for our baby boy." the woman said.**

 **"I don't know about baby names Chichi, but I'm hungry! I'm gonna go fishing" the man known as Goku told his wife and smiled.**

 **Chichi was surprised. "What!" she and another voice who was obviously behind the camera yelled.**

 **"Goku you can't go fishing!" Chichi yelled at her husband.**

 **"Why?" Goku asked cluelessly.**

 **"Because we have a nameless boy! That's why! I know you grew up in the woods, but I thought Gohan taught you at least some manners!" Chichi yelled.**

 **The baby started giggling, but non of it's parents heard it.**

 **"Chichi-" The man behind the camera tried to say but was cut off.**

 **"Not now dad" Chichi told the man identified as the great Ox King, Chichi's father.**

 **Later, Chichi said the word 'Gohan' again and the baby started giggling. Goku picked up his son and threw him in the air with the newnamed baby Gohan smiling.**

 **Scene Change**

 **Chichi was sitting on the kitchen chair with baby Gohan infront of her.**

 **"Come on Gohan. Speak! Say something!" Chichi pleaded her son.**

 **Baby Gohan just giggled.**

 **Chichi sighed. "It's hopeless" she said and went to make dinner.**

 **While she was cutting the vegetables, little Gohan started to move, as if he wanted something.**

 **"Fiwin" He said.**

 **Chichi's head spinned 180 digrees. "What?" She asked.**

" **Fiwin! Fiwin! Fiwin!" the little boy yelled happily.**

" **Oh My GOD! He said his first word! Even though it's 'Fighting' I don't care!" Chichi cried happilly.**

 **Then, Goku walked in through the door and looked at his wife hugging their son.**

" **What did I miss?" he asked cluelessly.**

 **Scene Change**

 **Gohan was sitting on the floor with Goku infront of him.**

" **Come on little guy! You have to get up and walk!" Goku said to his son smiling.**

" **dada, fiwin!" little Gohan crossed his arms and pouted.**

" **Haha!" Goku laughed. "How are you gonna fight when you can't walk?" Goku asked.**

" **Ha!" the young boy said as he tried to punch Goku, but missed.**

" **Look, we'll make a deal. You learn how to walk, I teach you how to fight. What do you say?" Goku asked once more.**

 **The only answer he got was a nod from Gohan and then he saw his son trying to get up. He finally got up and took some steps. Then, they heard a 'boom' and the camera fell down. Goku looked at Gohan with a face full of wonder.**

" **She... fainted..." he said and then Gohan stepped on his tail and fell.**

 **Scene Change**

 **Gohan was now 3 years old and walking in the house.**

" **Daddy! Where are you? You promised to train with me today!" he yelled and made a face.**

 **Chichi walked out of the kitchen.**

" **Honey, your dad isn't here right now. He'll be back in an hour." she said to her son.**

" **But mommy! He promised to train with me today!" Gohan whined.**

 **Chichi sighed. Her son was really stubborn when he wanted. She picked him up and held him in her arms.**

" **How about we go to play with the animals?" she suggested.**

 **Gohan's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked happily.**

" **Sure." Chichi smiled as Gohan left to get ready.**

 **Scene change**

 **A teen Gohan was sitting in his room, his eyes dull and cloudy and his face emotionless.**

" **Gohan..." Chichi , who was at the door, started.**

" **No mom. Leave me alone. I don't deserve your or anyone else's sympathy. You should hate me right now. You should be wishing I'd rot in hell!" he said.**

" **Gohan, let go of the past. It's not your fault honey..." Chichi's voice was soft.**

" **It is mom. Don't you see it? It's my fault that dad is dead. It's my fault that you don't have your husband. It's my fault that Goten and Pan don't have their father. IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Gohan yelled as tears fell from his eyes.**

" **It's not. Your father decided to sacrifise himself Gohan. Remember it." Chichi said as she left.**

 **Scene Change**

Everybody was in tears from the last scene.

'So this is why he is so cold' Videl thought.

Gohan stared at the screen. That was him, the cute baby, the loving toodler, the carefree child. And yes, even the cold teenager. He was all of them. These videos awoke memories of the past, memories that not even he remembered.

Memories... of his father.


	17. Minor Enemy Attacks

**Hey! I'm back gyus! Soryy for not updating so long. I was really busy all these days. And I want to explain some things. This is a different timeline. In this one, Chichi let Gohan train. Also, Gohan isolated himself from others so they won't die beacuse of him as he says later on this chapter. He may be a teenager, but deep inside him he is this carefree and innocent child he always was.**

Chapter 15: Minor enemy attacks

Gohan shool his head as images of his father appeared. He didn't want to remember. Not now. He failed his father. Once with Radditz, then with the Saiyans, once with Frieza, with the Androids, and last... with Cell. He had failed his father many times, and his memory made him remember them.

'I must stay foc- HOLLY SHIT! This powerlevel is small but too dangerous. How? Wait... I have felt this before. It's' "Eiichi" he said loudly everyone looked at him.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"He's here" Gohan said and Bulma's face turned into one full of fear.

"He's not that powerful, but he is really dangerous. With his new ability to send mental waves that make Saiyan brain go crazy. They don't affect him because he is half Hera" Gohan explained. "That's why I went crazy at school"

"Gohan? What's going on?" Videl asked.

"It's complicated. An old frienemy wants revenge because of... things" Gohan explained.

"What kind of things?" Videl asked raining an eyebrow.

"He thinks we killed his mother. She was killed by a man who has been dead for 2 years he died after he killed Eiichi's mom. In fact, Eiichi is my cousin. His father and my father are brothers."

"Just be careful"

"I always am" Gohan smirked. 'I'm getting soft. I let my guard down for a lot of days. It feels nice not being cold. No Gohan. Get a hold of yourself. Them getting close to u will only make them die. Everyone that gets near u dies in the end. But I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to have a family, friends. I want to live a normal life. But... face it Gohan. You can never be normal.'

Gohan left the room deep in thought. He wore his Saiyan Armor and went to face Eiichi. He found him over a blown up city.

"So, we meet again... _cousin_ " Eiichi spat the last world like it was a curse.

"Why are you doing this?" Gohan asked even though he knew the answer.

"BECAUSE YOU BATSARDS KILLED MY MOTHER!" Eiichi yelled full of rage.

"We didn't." Gohan said.

"If only I had been there I could have saved her!" Eiichi let tears falls from his eyes.

"I know how you feel." Gohan whispered. "I know how it is to be a failure. I know how it is to fail to protect someone. I know because if I had killed Cell sooner, my dad would be alive"

"What?" Eiichi was shocked.

"Bojack killed ur mother. But I killed him. Zagnya didn't want to hurt me. That's why that bastard Bojack killed her" Gohan told his cousin the whole story with Bojack.

"You're telling me the truth?" Eiichi asked Gohan.

"Yes." Gohan told him and looked him in the eye.

Eiichi saw that Gohan was telling the truth and powered down.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you Gohan" Eiichi smiled.

"It's ok. As long as you apologise to the others too." Gohan smiled at the older boy.

* * *

The two Demi-Saiyans went back to CC. Bulma was out there waiting for Gohan with the rest of the class behind. Gohan landed in the front yard of CC. Eiichi landed behind him. When Bulma saw Eiichi, she was shocked.

"Gohan! Why did u bring him here? He is really dangerous" Bulma sounded scared.

"No, Bulma. He's not. He is a friend. Eiichi is now friendly. He just wnted revenge and after I told him the truth he decided to come with me and apologise." Gohan explained seriously.

"R-Really?" Bulma started to relax.

"Yes." this time it was Eiichi that anwered. " I want to apologise for all the things I did Mrs. Briefs. I am truly sorry." Eiichi hung his head down in shame.

"It's ok." Bulma smiled to the teen.

Meanwhile... at the class

"Videl, did u see how handsome and cute that boy was?" Erasa asked her best friend Videl.

"Erasa, everyone's cute for u" Videl told her bubbly friend.

"Not all! Sharpener is not" Erasa argued with Videl, while getting a 'hey!' from their long blond haired friend.

* * *

"Eiichi, who told u that we killed ur mother?" Bulma asked.

"It was a man. He had long spiky green hair and violet eyes. His name was... I don't remember it, but it was wierd. He was really powerful. While I was leaving, I heard him say something like 'When the brat is done, I will be able to rule the world'." Eiichi said.

"We're in deep shit." Vegeta, who just came in, said.

"What do u mean Veggie?" Bulma asked her husband.

"There's only one man with that kind of description. Kalimar. You may laugh at his name, but he is supposed to be a legend. My mom told me about him when I was a kid. This is how I know him." Vegeta explained as he went back in his precious GR.

Yeah... They sure are in deep shit

 **Done with another chapter. I made Eiichi good, because he will be really usefull at the battle with Kalimar. He has a funny name!**

 **Well, gotta go! Read and Review!**

 **Chibi E-chan4**


	18. Gohan's emotions

**Hello again! I am so sorry for not updating the story sooner aaaaaand... wait till I think about it! Just kidding! I was really busy with work. I was talking to my best friend the other day and I thought 'Why am I not updating my story?' and with a little idea help, I am now ready to give you a new chapter.**

Chapter 16: Gohan's emotions

Gohan and Eiichi were walking down the hall listening to music from Gohan's phone and talking.

"Wow! Nice song. What's it called?" Eiichi asked his cousin.

"Breaking the Silence" was Gohan's only answer.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Eiichi asked concerned.

"Nothing"

"I don't buy the 'nothing' crap cuz. I know that something's wrong" Eiichi argued.

"I TOLD YOU IT'S NOTHING!" Gohan yelled angrly with tears in his eyes.

"Bro, tell me" Eiichi's voice was soft and pleading "please"

Gohan struggled under his cousin's look. He remembered of everything that had happened the past 11 years. Him being kidnapped, his father's first death, the Saiyans coming, the trip to Namek-sei, fighting the Ginyu Force, getting his neck broken, standing up to Frieza, the androids, and finally... Cell. This name sent shives at his back. The sadistic look on the android's face when he killed, the sound of his voice made him want to puke. Just to think that the same day, he ,Gohan Son, had the same sadistic look in his own eyes. The look of satisfaction from the victim's pain, the look of a maniac, the look of an sadistic bastard. Frieza was a monster. Cell was a monster. But Gohan, he was far worse. He had a hand in his own father's death. He was the reason of his mother crying at nights. He was the reason of his little siblings never meeting their father. He was a killer, a murderer. A monster that needed to die so everyone would be safe. He was afraid. So, he cried. He cried for the first time in three years. He cried so hard.

He fell oh the ground sobbing with his hands on his face. He cried the tears he never cried, he mourned his father's death. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Eiichi smiling at him.

"So... will you tell me what the problem is now?" Eiichi asked.

Gohan nodded with that being the only thig he could do. They walked further into the hall until they reached Eiichi's room. They both went in and closed the door. Gohan started telling the story of his life. He told Eiichi every single part of his life, from Garlic Jr to Cell. He cried when he remembered the parts of his tortune. Eiichi couldn't be more shocked. His father, a space-pirate? His mom never told him that.

"Gohan..." Eiichi started saying with a look of pity on his face.

"N-No Eiichi. It's my fault that my dad died, that everyone died. I just weren't strong enough! WHY CAN'T I BE STRONG ENOUGH?" the younger boy cried.

Videl was walking on the hall when she heard sobs. She walked closer to a black door and she heard a familiar voice. Gohan's voice. He was crying. She had never seen-or heard-him cry. She sat there for hours listening to Gohan's story, to his life. He had a really bad childhood. By the time he was telling Eiichi about the Androids she was already crying. He had endangered his life in a year more than she did in her whole life. More than her father did. When he reached to the Cell Games part, Videl was all ears. She heard what happened. Who Gohan really was. Who her father really was. She suddenely got angry. She hit the door with her fist and then run away.

'how could dad lie to me!' she thought enraged.

Gohan heard a hit at the door and steps. He mentaly cursed himself.

'how was I so stupid? I didn't check the powerlevels around me! Videl must have heard everything I said!' he thought.

He wiped his tears and got up. He thanked his cousin and left the room quickly. He walked down the hall and thought of everything that happened in that one month of school. He became softer, he opened up. He was becoming his old self. He shook his head at his thoughts. He walked into his own room and fell asleep the moment his head toughed the pillow.

Videl had troubles sleeping. Not because of Erasa's snores, but because of what she heard gohan say. According to him, his life was a complete hell. Fighting aliens at the age of four, getting his neck broken not too long after and saving the world at the age of eleven. He was not a child. He was a grown man. A man that had been in a 10 year war and had seen so much death and so much sorrow. She once thought she saw pain in his eyes. Not physical pain, but emotional pain.

She closed her eyes and sweet dreamless sleep got over her.

Gohan woke up in cold sweat. He just had a nightmare. It wasn't a nightmare, but a vision. It was Kalimar, he was coming to Earth in two days.

'I have to warn everyone.' he thought seriously as he wore his clothes and went to find our beloved prince Veggie.

 **Another chapter ended. Another step closer to the big fight. I don't even know why I named the bad guy Kalimar. I was thinking of sea fool and 'καλαμάρι' (kalamari) is the greek word for squid. So I named him Kalimar.**

 **I have a quiz for you all.**

 **Who should beat Kalimar?**

 **A: Gohan**

 **B: Vegeta**

 **C: someone else ( you state your opinion here)**

 **Chibi E-chan4**


	19. A new ally, or is it enemy?

**Hello my dear... um... whatever you are to me. I-I have something to tell you... I-I-I... GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! For not updating earlier, and for forgeting about the story. I just had a little free time and I spend it watching anime. PLUS one of my friends and I are making a manga so I didn't have much time to work on this. Well, enjoy the chapter and remember that i am doing the best I can, because I am neither a writer or a smart person(XD of course I am)!Also, I will be part of the story from now on! And I will end up with Gohan(Gohan and I! OTP!)! Not Videl. Sorry Gohan-Videl fans. Also, there will be usesn of -chan, -kun, -san and -sama. There will also be some Japanese in here.**

Chapter 17: A new ally, or is it enemy?

Videl woke up with a headache. She looked around and saw that she was alone. She got up, got ready and left for the dining room to have brea-um... lunch. She saw Gohan and waved at him. Gohan scowled and glared at her.

'What's up with him? Half a day ago he was crying his eyes out and now he is giving me the cold shoulder?' she thought angrily at her 'friend's' behaviour.

She walked closer to him only to see him with a cute brunette with chocolate colored eyes. She was wearing a blue T-shirt and black tights with white boots. She wore blue wristbands on her wrists and had her long brown hair up in a also had a monkey tail. She clung to Gohan like a dog at his owner. She laughed with something Gohan said and he laughed too. Laughed. Not smirked or smiled. LAUGHED.

Videl could fell her eyes and everyone else's widen. The school stone who always got angry and was weird, laughed.

She walked up to him and he smirked. The girl with him looked confused.

"Gohan-chan, who is she?" the girl asked.

"Noone Scarlet-chan" Gohan replied and she smiled.

"Good, cause I don't want to..." _Scarlet_ whispered as she smiled a psycho smile.

"Nani?" Gohan asked te brunette.

"Nande monai" the girl replied cheerfully.

"Gohan-kun who the fuck is she?" Videl asked.

Scarlet gritted her teeth. Who was that girl? His girlfriend? "Gohan, is she your girlfriend?" she asked with a fake smile.

"No. She is just a friend. I don't have a girlfriend and I don't love anyone" he said while glaring at Videl for interupting his conversation with Scarlet. "Anyway, what do you need Videl-chan?"

"Nothing... nothing..." Videl muttered at she walked away. 'That brunette is no good' she thought darkly.

Back with the two Saiyans, a million thoughts were running in Scarlet's mind. 'Who the fuck was she? Does she want my Gohan? He is mine! Not hers! I will hurt anyone who tries to come between MY Gohan and me! I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care whose blood I have to spill. Gohan will be mine... He doesn't have a choise... He- he is the only person who made me feel this way. I can't let her steal him from me' she thought darkly.

"Gohan-chan, I will go lie down ok? I don't feel very good. Tell Bulma-san for me" she smiled weakly as Gohan nodded.

While walking away, Scarlet was forming a plan. '... and I will make it look like an accident. It worked with Lime... I just have to kill her, and Gohan will be mine. Then noone will take Gohan from me... But first I will give them a warning' she laughed evilly as she reached her room and picked her phone up. She dialed a number and started talking.

"Hey Gohaxio, guess what! We're back on business..."

-Timeskip brought by Yuno Gasai saying "Oyasumi... Yukki"-

Erasa walked down the hall as a horrible smell filled her nose. 'What is that smel?' she thought as she followed it, only to find a girl from their class. The girl's blonde hair here cut and a black haired wig was in their place. Her big blue eyes were . Her blood was everywhere and she was missing a hand.

Eresa's mind was stuck, so she did the only thing she could. She screamed.

When Bulma and Gohan heard her scream they rushed at her.

"Doushita n-OH MY GOD!" Bulma screamed.

Gohan kneeled down and looked at the body. 'Just like all those girls from before... This one is dead too. But who does this?' he thought. He looked around better and found a letter next to the girl's body. Gohan looked shocked. He hid the letter in his pocket and walked out of the room thinking about it. He didn't know though that the paper fell from his pocket.

Our favourite prince Veggie was walking going to his GR when he found a paper on the floor. His eyes widened when he saw the big bloody letters that formed the words 'Aishiteru yo, Gohan'.

 **Well, that was it. FYI, nani means what, nande monai means nothing and aishiteru yo means I love you. And in case you ask, Scarlet is me (YAY!) and yes she is a Yandere. In case you don't know what a Yandere is, then you shall watch Mirai Nikki. Cause Yuno Gasai is a Yandere.**

 **Chibi E-chan4 3**


	20. Is that a ginat squid!

**Hello! I thought about it and it won't be a GohanxOC fanfic. Not exactly actually... It will be more like a OCxGohanxVidel. It will have both GohanxOC and GohanxVidel moments. And I had the idea of OC-chan (who is me) to be a Yandere because I LOVE Yanderes. It's my favourite type of Dere. Anyway, other OCs will be included, such as my bffs Gohaxio (boy) and Tania (girl) and my cousins (Chrissi and Ashley). I hope you don't mind that. Oh! There will also be Japanese in this story. Not much... A little.**

Chapter 18: Is that a giant squid?

Vegeta run through the halls. 'She's back!' he thought scared. 'And this time she has no ki!'. Yup, that's right. He was afraid of the Yandere who loved Gohan to death. She had declaired in previous letters that she would do _**ANYTHING**_ for her 'precious Gohan'. This was worse than getting trapped in a school that was built by the sadness and sorrow of 4 dead children and dead school nurse, while knowing there is no escape because it's a different dimension! (Corpse Party!)

He saw Scarlet down the hall crying. He walked to her and looked at her.

"Doushita no, gaki?" he asked.

'N-n-nande monai..." she asked obviously scared.

Vegeta sighed. "I'll train with you if you tell me" he said.

"I-I-I... I got a letter today..." she answered.

"And...? you are crying because you got a letter?" he asked sweatdroping. "-_-

"I-Iie... It... It was written in blood..." the brunette replied in the verge of tears.

"N-Nani?" Vegeta was shoked. "What did it say?"

"I-It said... 'You better stay away from _**MY**_ Gohan, gaki! Or... Korosu yo' and then it... it..." the girl started crying.

"And then what gaki? ANSWER ME!" the short prince yelled.

"It-it was... the person who send it wrote her name with blood!" she cried hader as she hugged her knees.

"What name did it have?" Vegeta asked oblivious to the girl's devilish and psychotic smile. And oblivious to the fact that the girl wrote the letter herself and tries to frame her rival.

"Videl Satan" she said with a voice full of fake fear.

-Time skip brought by Rena yelling "USODA!"-

Gohan heard the whole conversation. He couldn't believe it. Videl did all this. Videl had been following him for years killing all his female friends excet Bulma. He would have believed it but Videl only met him not even a year go. 'The person who did this is trying to frame Videl. That would explain the letter, but why did the vivtim have black wig? And why were her eyes bl-wait a sec... Black hair and blue eyes... That's Videl! The real victim is Videl. No, the TARGET is Videl!' Gohan realized.

"Scarlet, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked while opening the door.

"Hai, Gohan" she said. She got up and followed him.

A minute later they reached his room. He closed the door and starte talking.

"well I wanted to tell yo-" he was cut off by an huge earthquake.

"What's going on?" Scarlet whispered. She was really scared now. And it was not an act.

"S-Someone is attacking the Earth! But who?" Gohan asked himself.

Scarlet looked out of the window. She then gasped. "OMFK IS THAT A GIANT SQUID?!"

 **That's it for now. I don't have much time, I hope you enjoy the story so far, I have to go now! Ja ne!**

 **Oh! btw, doushita no menas what's wrong**

 **nande monai means nothing**

 **Iie means no**

 **Nani means what**

 **Chibi E-chan4**


	21. I'll protect you Gohan

**Hello! I'm Chibi E-chan4 and this is another chapter of…. A Different Future! I have been watching too much Corpse Party and Mirai Nikki (That's from where I got the Yandere part if I didn't mention it. And also the bomb-building-Yandere screaming for her senpai-SINE thing) lately. So if there will be some Gasai Yuno or Shinozaki Sachiko phases, don't be surprised. Oh and btw, OMFK means 'Oh My Fucking Kami'**

Chapter 19: I'll protect you... Gohan...

Gohan looked out of the window. 'He's here' he thought. 'Kalimar is here! I didn't expect him to be a squid though…' he looked at Scarlet. She had an eerie look on her face. She looked at the giant squid, with a look full of hatred. He could have sworn he heard her mutter "no one will take Gohan away from me".

 _ **Outside…**_

Kalimar had just landed. He was a giant squid, so it took time to get out of the spaceship. He went towards Gohan's ki, until he reached the town. His steps (yup he has feet) caused earthquakes, and the screams of the humans made his ears hurt. He reached a big round building which was white, and on top of it with black letters were spelled the words 'CAPSULE CORP."

" **Gohan Son, Where are you?** " he said, his loud voice breaking the silence.

Gohan walked out of the shadows. "What do you want Squidward?" he asked.

Kalimar was surprised. He had watched Spongebob and he found that really offensive. " **What did you say gaki?** " he asked.

"You heard m-" Gohan was cut off by Kalimar punching him. He fell on the ground, he didn't even know that Kalimar had arms.

Kalimar walked towards Gohan. Both of them started fighting, punching, kicking, dodging, ki blasting. Both of them were oblivious of a certain brunette getting angrier and angrier by watching the man she loved fighting.

" **I have put bombs in the whole building** " he said. " **One move from the inside and all of them will be dead. What you can do to save them is surrender and then kill yourself. What do you say? Your life, or theirs?** " Kalimar asked with a smirk(though no one could see it).

When Gohan was realdy to answer, explosions were heard. They both turned their heads to the Capsule Corp. building and what they saw shocked them. Scarlet was running with a katana in her hand through explosions screaming. "SINE! MINA SINE! ANYONE WHO TRIES TO HURT _MY_ GOHAN MUST DIE!" the girl kept screaming. She jumped through a window and landed on Kalimar.

* * *

Eiichi was out training, when he sensed Kalimar. He flew quickly back to C.C. and what he saw shocked him. Scarlet on top of Kalimar slicing him, the C.C. building damaged and Gohan petrified. 'What the fuck happened here?' he thought.

When Kalimar knocked Scarlet unconscious, Eiichi and Gohan started kicking his ass.

 **-Time skip brought by Nyu!- (cause I suck at battles. Sorry. The others come and while fighting they are knocked unconscious. Try to imagine the battle.)**

Gohan and Eiichi did it. They defeated Kalimar. But with a great cost…. Everyone saw them using their powers. Everyone saw what they could do.

'We'll just wish for them to forget with the dragonballs! But, why did Scarlet call me _her_ Gohan?' he thought. 'It was probably my imagination…'

Scarlet woke up. She looked around and saw that Gohan and Eiichi were ready to take off.

"GOHAN-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" she yelled.

"To the lookout, to use the DragonBalls." He replied.

"C-Can I come too?"she asked shyly, blushing at the thought of her being with her precious Gohan-chan. "Eiichi can stay here to look after everyone and I can come with you so you won't be lonely…"

Gohan looked at Eiichi. "Do you think you can wait here?" he asked him, and Eiichi just nodded his head in agreement.

"Sure," Eiichi said "Just be careful" he smiled.

Gohan looked at Scarlet as they both took off towards the lookout. At the whole 'ride' they didn't speak to eachother.

'I have to tell him… I don't know why, but I want to tell him everything I did.' Scarlet thought.

"Gohan-cha-" Scarlet was cut off by Gohan.

"Just Gohan when it's the two of us, okay?" he smiled.

Scarlet nodded smiling back and continued talking. "Gohan, I have something to tell you…"

"Nani?" he asked.

"I…. I did the killings. I tried to frame Videl…. Gomen nasai…" she whispered.

"N-NANI?! IT WAS YOU THE WHOLE TIME?!" he yelled.

"H-hai… please don't be mad at me…" she was on the verge of tears.

"Doushite? Why did you do it? What did they ever do to you?" he asked.

"They tried to steal you from me…." Scarlet said darkly. "I had to get them out of the way… or you'd fall in love with them Gohan…. And I love you too much to let that happen… I would do _**ANYTHING**_ for you…. Aishiteru yo, Gohan…" She said looking at him lovingly.

"Y-You love me?" he asked disbelievingly. "B-but why me? I'm nothing special…" he whispered.

"What did you say?" she asked and glared at him. "Don't you ever dare say that again, do you hear me? You are _**EVERYTHING**_ to me."

"Okay, no need to get mad. Anyway, we're here!"

 **-timeskip to after summoning the dragon and whishing for 1:everything to be back to normal and 2: for every non Z-fighter to forget what happened brought by GASAI YUNO!-**

"Thank you so much Dende, goodbye!" Scarlet said smiling.

"Yup. We gotta go!" Gohan said as he hugged his childhood friend.

They took off into the sky. Scarlet flew next to Gohan and hugged him. Gohan stopped flying and blushed. Scarlet giggled and kissed his cheek. But he turned his head and she ended up kissing him on the lips. Gohan kissed back softly. He couldn't deny the attraction he felt towards his friend. They stood in the middle of the blue sky, kissing softly each other. Almost a minuta later, Scarlet pulled away and smiled at him.

"Will you be mine, little Yandere?" Gohan asked smiling.

"Hai!"Scarlet replied and hugged him tightly.

 **That's it for now. Sorry I didn't upload earlier, but I was out of town. Well, Gohan and Scarlet are now a thing. But don't you worry Gohan-Videl fans! Gohan and Videl WILL end up together (SPOILER ALERT!). But I won't tel you how. Thank you all for wasting your precious time to read this. I feel honored. And also… my kitty just died :'( I'll go mourn over his death…**

 **Chibi E-chan4**


	22. Thank-You Note

**Hello everybody! This is Chibi E-chan4 and I have news…. I HIT ALMOST 29.500 VIEWS! I'm sooooo happy and I want to thank you guys for reading my story, something that I started because I was super bored and didn't know what to do. So…. I don't know what to do now so I'll answer some comments.**

 _ **Guest**_ **said: "Love the way Gohan is described" for chapter 3**

 **Thank you... this means a lot to me ^^**

 _ **Hayabusha girl**_ **said: "woah, speechleeesssssss" for chapter 20**

 **Thanks…. I guess?**

 _ **Guest**_ **said: (that's a big one so I will only answer. You can find it at the comments:*) for chapter 19**

 **I already said in a previous chapter that Gohan and Videl WILL end up together. So, DO NOT WORRY PEOPLE!**

 **That's all, I answered some of the newest comments, sorry for this not being a chapter, and Thank you all again!**

 **Bye-bye!**

 **Chibi E-chan4**


	23. An unexpected visitor

**Hello everybody! This is Chibi E-chan4 and welcome to another chapter of a different future. I want to thank you all again because half a day after I uploaded my thanks, I hit 29.500, I hit 30.000! And now I have 30.500 (almost).**

 **Well, here's the next chapter….**

Chapter 20: An unexpected visitor.

Scarlet and Gohan flew back to C.C. only to see all the students passed out. Eiichi, Bulma, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bura, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Chaotzu were sitting in a circle, talking.

"No! I'm telling you guys! They are dead!" Goten said.

"Damare, Baka! They're not dead!" Trunks told him angrily.

"TRUNKS-CHAN! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Bulma wacked her son with a frying pan and he fell down, unconscious.

"Trunks' mom-san! Why did you do that to Trunks?!" Goten started freaking out.

"Goten-chan! Don't worry! He'll be ok." Scarlet smiled at him, making the little boy smile too.

"Scar-chan-senpai!" Goten and Ran yelled as they run to her.

"Goten! Pan! Down!" Gohan ordered and the twins listened.

"Gohan-chan! You're back!" Bulma hugged her godson.

Then, they heard a really strange noise.

"Huh? That's this?" Bura wondered.

Everyone looked at the direction of the sound. And they saw a strange machine. They went towards it carefully and opened it. Inside the strange machine-ship thing was a young teenager, he was around the age of 15 and he had silver hair. His eyes were close so they couldn't see their color. No one noticed that Scarlet was leaving slowly. No one noticed her face darken. No one noticed that she obviously knew who that was.

'What is he doing here? He'll destroy my plans! Gohan will be mine! I can't let him succeed!' Scarlet went to her room and picked her phone up. She dialed a number and waited for the person to pick it up. When that happened she started talking.

"Gohaxio? He's here." She waited for a response.

"What do you mean 'so what?' ?! He'll destroy my plans of making Gohan mine!" she yelled into the phone. A muffled voice was heard from the other side.

" _ **It**_ won't happen again! _**Not**_ this time! And if it does…. I'll just go to the next one…" she said as she hung up and walked back like nothing happened. She walked close to the crowd and put on an innocent face.

"Who is that?" she asked fake-cluelessly.

"We don't know, but his I.D. says… 'Akise Aru'." (YES! It's Akise-kun from Mirai Nikki!)Krillin said.

"I've never heard that name ever again… Maybe we shouldn't trust him…" she said trying to convince them.

"He's weak! We can trust him!" Vegeta's voice boomed.

"Eiichi was weaker than us too! But he could 'take control' of Saiyans! How do you know he isn't the same?" Scarlet asked.

"Because I'm not." Said an unfamiliar voice to everyone but Scarlet. "Nice to see you again… Sonozaki-san(my OC's last name)."

"How do you know my name?" Scarlet asked, playing scared.

"Come on Sonozaki-san. You can't fool me." He smirked.

"I-I'm scared! What's going on?" Scarlet fake-freaked out.

"Well, it seems like I have to remind you." He said and walked closer to her. " _ **he**_ 's dead" he whispered in her ear.

This made Scarlet mad. "DAMARE AKISE ARU! I'LL KILL YOU AS MANY TIMES AS I HAVE TO!" she yelled, forgetting about the people around her.

"You know each other?" Gohan asked.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT I HAVE TO DO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE GOHAN AWAY FROM ME! DO YOU HEAR ME? WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" she continued yelling.

"Nice to see you remember me…" Akise replied with a smirk.

Scarlet growled and took a bloody knife out. Akise's eyes widened.

"N-No way! I-it's-" he was cut off my Scarlet.

"Yes, it's the same knife….~" she said smiling insanely. Then, her face changed into one of anger. "and just like then, this same knife will bring your death, Akide Aru. Didn't you check your Nikki? Oh, wait! You don't have one!" Scarlet started laughing evilly.

"W-what?" Vegeta asked.

"She's the Yandere after me" Gohan said. "I'm the only one she has…"

Everyone was shocked. How did Scarlet know Akise and why was she the Yandere?

"Why don't you go back to your _**beloved**_ Yukiteru-kun and leave us alone?" Scarlet cooed. "Maybe because he had a hand in your death? Maybe because his girlfriend along with me killed you? Aw you poor thing…" she continued mocking him.

And then it hit everyone. Cute little Scarlet-chan was insane.

 **That's all for today, Gohaxio will be coming later, maybe in the next chapter, so you'll understand who he is. Um… Thank you everybody and I'll update probably on Sunday.**

 **Bye-Bye!**

 **Chibi E-chan4**


	24. The end of a story, ot not?

**Hello, my name is Chibi E-chan4 or Scarlet. This will probably be the last chapter of 'a different future' before it ends. I'm sorry that I didn't upload anything, but I was away for summer. So enjoy this chapter and then comment if you liked the story or not.**

 **Chapter 21: The end of a story, or not?**

"So? What's it gonna be? Will you drag your pathetic little gay ass back to your universe, or will I have to kill you again?" she asked.

Akise didn't reply. He looked at Gohan and smiled. "You won't kill me" he said confidently.

"And why is that?" Scarlet asked and started laughing evilly again. (Imagine a Sachiko Shinozaki laugh) "I won't hesitate to kill you as many times as I have to" she claimed.

"You won't kill me because of Gohan-san. You wouldn't want him to see you as a murderer, would you?" he smirked (OH GOD I LOVE THAT SMIRK! X3)

Scarlet looked shocked. He had a point. If she killed him then, then everyone would think of her as a murderer. But she was just defending her love. You see, in the other universe, Gohan and her were together until Akise came and he started digging into Scarlet's 'past' with Gohan's female friends. He then told Gohan what he came across and then died by her hands. Gohan was so shocked he left and hanged himself. Some days later Scarlet committed suicide, only to be reborn in this universe, where nothing happened and Akise didn't exist. Until now. Now he was here, and he planned to stop her from killing anyone else.

"Hello again Akise" a new voice was heard. They turned their heads only to see a young man with orange hair spiked up (like Gohan's when he went to High School) and blue eyes, wearing a gi like Goku's.

"Hello Gohaxio-kun, did you come to join the fun?" Akise asked winking at Gohaxio, making him frown.

"You know that if you keep talking like that you won't survive, right?" the orange haired man asked the albino.

"Let's just say that I'm playing with Fate" Akise smirked again.

"You're hopeless…" Gohaxio sighed.

"I'm just myself. Anyway, what will you do Sonozaki-san?" the red eyed boy asked the brunette. "Will you add another death at your killing collection? Will another person's blood end up on your hands like always? Will you end another life not thinking about anyone else? You're a murderer. A selfish murderer! You kill people for satisfaction while you have brainwashed yourself that you do this for love. But we know the truth."

Scarlet teared up. He was right. She was a murderer. A walking sin. She was selfish. She thought she did this for Gohan, but she in fact did this for herself. She threw the knife away and started crying and sobbing. Gohan walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her but she pushed him away.

Some minutes later she got up and picked up the knife again. She looked at everyone and smiled weakly. "Minna gomen nasai…" she whispered as tears slid down her cheeks. She looked at the bloody knife in her hands, and then she stabbed herself. She fell down bleeding.

Akise walked towards his machine, got in, and left. No one noticed him anyway.

"SCARLET-CHAN! NOOO!" Gohan yelled as he ran to his beloved's side. Scarlet raised her hand and caressed his face.

"Gohan-chan, let's go home…(whoever gets this I love him)" she smiled as she breathed her last breath and her hand fell down on her side.

" **NOOOOOOOO**!" Gohan yelled as he sobbed.

Gohaxio walked to him and patted his back. Scarlet is- no, was his best friend, so he understood the pain. He stepped away from Gohan and walked away not letting the others see his tear stained face.

-TIME SKIP- years later

Gohan finally got over Scarlet's death and continued living a normal life. He and Videl pached up their relationship and after highschool Gohan proposed and they got married. A year later they arrived home with a baby girl. She had Gohan's black spiky hair and Videl's deep blue eyes. Her name was Scarlet Videl Son.

Goten and Bura got married and had a baby girl Vega who had Bura's features. Pan and Trunks did the same thing, but they named heir daughter Nikita.

Noone ever saw Gohaxio after Scarlet's funeral, some people say he lives in a small house in a small village with his wife Mion Sonozaki, Scarlet's cousin.

This is the end of our story people. You may have laughed, you may have a poker face, but we can't change history.

Oh, and, who knows, maybe they'll meet Scarlet again, in another time, in another world.

And maybe she's still alive, in another world, metting her one as we're talking. Or maybe she's getting her ass kicked by some dude named Scar or Envy. This is a story for another time, maybe I'll tell it to you later.

All in all, our heroes lived a happy life.

 _ **THE END**_

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Leave your review and tell me if you thought it was good! (Who am I kidding it sucked TvT) I really enjoyed writing it!**

 **Bye-bye!**

 **Chibi E-chan4**


End file.
